Repeat
by fantasy shadow
Summary: After Momo wakes up, she wont let go of the past, causing Toushiro anguish. Momo-Toushiro


I wanted to elaborate on after Momo wakes up, and the conflict she feels. A quick one shot, not too much fluff there, sorry. I never really pictured Toushiro as the fluff sort of guy. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

"Get over it!" It was the first time Hitsugaya Toushiro lost control. Hinamori Momo stared up at him in frightened confusion.

He had gotten back from the world of the living three weeks previously to find Hinamori no better than when she had begged Hitsugaya to spare Ex- captain Aizan Sosuke. It was torture for him to see her like this, hands clutching whatever spare reminder of Aizans, The determination in her voice as she repetitively denied his betrayal. She couldn't seem to break through the wall of lies Aizan had built, couldn't see the truth that was so evident.

"He tried to kill you, Hinamori. He would have succeeded, too, if it weren't for captain Unohana. Why can't you understand like the rest of us? He deceived us all, Momo, you idiot." She was silent, as she had been throughout his entire rant. The look on her face was the same one as she always gave him when he brought Aizan up, one of grief, determination, and undeterred disbelief in what could only be the undeniable truth. "Damnit, Hinamori!" He slammed his fist onto her table. He was really loosing his cool, but he couldn't help it. It was killing him, the way she obsessed over her captain, the way she grieved over her would be murderer. It sickened him to think a man could play someone so willing, so pure like that, to take her life just because he can. But what was worst of all was the way she overlooked it. How she could find an excuse to defend him. That she would go so far as to think Gin Ichimaru was the one behind everything.

He decided to leave it for the day. Hinamori's health wasn't getting any better, the bags under her eyes becoming permanent accessories, her face always a pasty white, and her body, only just skin and bone. She had been eating almost nothing and with her will to heal so low, there was nothing Unohana could do for her. "I'll get you some food." Hitsugaya growled as he walked out the door.

Hinamori stared down at her fists, clenched tightly around her sheets. She fought back tears as she recalled his lecture. She was causing him so much pain. She didn't want it to be that way. But he didn't see, he didn't know Captain Aizan like she did. Unconsciously she smoothed out the wrinkles her fists had created on the white bed sheets. "Aizan, where are you?" She wondered, staring unseeingly out the window. "Come back."

The familiar desk greeted him with mounds of paperwork. He was taking to much time off to check on Hinamori and he was falling behind on his work. He leaned back in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to relax. _Aizan you bastard_ He thought, the memory of Hinamori's sullen face haunted him. "You took her smile and crushed it."

"Talking to yourself again?" Matsumoto rapped on his door, her voice light and teasing.

"Shut up, can't you see I'm busy?" Hitsugaya growled, hiding his troubles behind his cold mask.

"Oh yeah, it does look like you've got a handful there. Well, I'll leave you to it then, I think I'm going to enjoy this lovely afternoon. Too bad you have so much work, or I'd invite you to join me!" She gave him a wink.

"I'm not joining you, Matsumoto." He said, sighing angrily. "You're just going to get drunk, anyways."

"Aww! But it's so fun! Anyways, I'm sure it would do something for you, your mood hasn't been any better than a fish in the desert."

"Where did you find that reference?"

"I made it up! Like it?"

"It sounds stupid." He replied coldly, taking a stack of papers and skimming over them. Matsumoto chuckled slightly. _At least he hasn't lost his attitude._ With that, she left him to his work.

After having to re-read a paragraph six times, Hitsugaya finally decided he was in no condition to be doing paperwork. His mind was so preoccupied with thoughts of Hinamori, with the burning hatred he felt towards Aizan, and with the worried thoughts of what the future might bring. "Damnit!" He cried, slamming down the piece of paper and storming outside.

Before he knew it he was outside Hinamori's residence. It had become a habit. It was basically the only place he ventured to outside of his duties. He sighed, hoping she was resting. He wondered if she had eaten the food he had instructed one of Unohana's subordinates to bring to her. His yearning to check on her exceeded his better judgment and he entered her place.

It was easy to tell she wasn't sleeping. She was sitting upright in her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees, grasping them securely. Her eyes were dull and unseeing. This was how she spent most of her time. Whenever she was alone, or unaware of anyone's presence, she would curl up into a tight ball and a blank stare would engulf her face. In the presence of a person, however, she forced herself to appear normal. It never fooled anyone. Hitsugaya remained there for a moment longer, taking in the sight until it was too much to bear.

A small tap on the screen door told Hinamori she had company. As quickly as she could, she unfolded herself into a more comfortable looking position and dismissed the drawn look from her eyes. "Shiro-chan!" She chirped. The cheerfulness was forced, and her face betrayed any real signs of happiness.

"Did you eat?" Hitsugaya asked, the coldness in his voice hiding his distress.

"Yes." It was so obvious a lie that Hinamori herself sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just not hungry."

"You have to eat." Hitsugaya demanded. "If you don't you'll never catch up to Matsumoto."

Hinamori's eyes flashed anger. That was good. Better than the lifelessness they normally appeared to be. "Matsumoto is an exception!" She cried, putting her hands on her hips. "No one will ever catch up to her!"

"Not if you don't eat." Hitsugaya interjected with a smirk. Hinamori smiled back. It was not her usual smile, but it was better than nothing.

"I already had breakfast, and it's only 11:00. It's normal not to be hungry, Shiro-chan." She chuckled.

"Hey, I told you to stop calling me that! I am a captain; therefore you have to call me Captain Hitsugaya."

"You'll always be Shiro-chan to me."

"And you'll always be bed wetter Momo." Hitsugaya smiled.

She hesitated in her response. "I'm sorry." Her face fell, showing her earlier grief.

_Damn._ It felt like a rerun. She was stuck in this endless circle. He knew how it went. They would converse, talk about simple, non-important things, then, she'd appear glum, or lie. Hitsugaya would use his special way of cheering her up, and it would, until she would be reminded of her guilt for betraying him, and such, and she would spiral down again, which would force her to remember Aizan. This would trigger her to beg and defend him like always, and Hitsugaya would end up storming out, or saying something cruel. It happened nearly every time they met, and he was getting tired of it.

"That's enough." She appeared to want to protest, but a cold glare stopped her. "We do this every time. Forget about it. I don't want to have to repeat this again and again."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her head ducking low.

He heaved a sigh. This was impossible. "What's done is done. All we need to do now is focus on the future. That means I want to see you on your feet and in good condition." It was easier to bark out orders then to have to relay his feelings. Besides, the ice king, Toushiro Hitsugaya did not display any sense of vulnerability, though sometimes, he wished he could.

"Get some rest, bed wetter Momo, tomorrow you will feel better" It was probably a lie, but he felt better saying it.

Momo nodded and laid her head on her pillow.

He was able to lock himself up in his office before the rage bubbled forward. He didn't seem as in control of his emotions as he thought he was. "Aizan!" He screamed, his rage seeping into his very core. "I swear I will kill you for what you've done to her. I will find you, and end you."

End note: Haha, so this is my first time writing a one shot. It wasn't very good, but it was kinda fun. I was getting tired of the way Toushiro was always showing Momo way more affection than he normally would in the fanfics I read. I'm not entirely sure this is how he'd act, either, and there's not really much that goes on, but I hope to continue this sometime. Especially since the ending kind of left off…weirdly… anyways, it was fun. I love this pairing, so it was awesome writing about them

(I do not own Bleach or any of that, as this is only a fan fiction, and it does not actually occur in the plot line)


End file.
